Mary Anne Vs Mr Spier II
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mr. Spier changed again when he guided Mary Anne with her diabetes in Iowa. How can she have a fun time? Would they patch things up?


The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I was getting ready to pack for Iowa and visit my grandmother for two weeks. I could hardly wait for that. Dad is getting to be a royal pain again.

See, I recently got diabetes. I do everything right. Yet, he wants to make sure of that. He was fine at the beginning, but now he's not. I don't see why he can't let a 14-year-old Mary Anne Spier continue to do things her own way. It was bad enough Sharon used to be like that when I first became diabetic. She would make sure that I check my insulin even though I made one small error when it was brown without knowing it. Dad didn't get mad at me for that. Things calmed down when we talked to her. I have no issue with handling my diabetes.

Now, imagine if Grandma Verna sees how Dad acts where we're there? I'd be embarrassed. I want to enjoy my vacation, not letting him ruining it.

My siblings thought it was odd about what Dad was doing and I agreed. I'm surprised that Dawn knew what was happening because she doesn't always help out. Carlos and Meredith protect me from getting hurt.

Our flight is at 9:00 in the morning, so we would have to leave by 6:30 am to give us enough time to check in before we wait for our plane. That means we would have to be in bed no later than 9:30 pm so we can get up at between 5:00 and 5:30 am.

Meredith and I share the same room. We enjoy that. I was in my nightgown after I finished packing my suitcase. We went to bed by 9:30 pm. We whispered in bed for a bit until we went to sleep 10 minutes later.

The next day, I was at 5:00 am before everyone did. I was dressed before I came down after I put my brush, toothbrush, and nightgown in my suitcase.

I was ready when everyone came down. I was having cereal because my blood sugar was high.

"We're going to eat at the airport," said Sharon.

"I'm only eating because my blood sugar was high and I didn't want to wait in case I get too sick," I said.

"Okay," said Sharon.

It went back to normal after I ate. I checked my insulin and it was clear enough for me to use. I told you I always do everything right. I suspect Dad is starting not to believe me now. I have no clue why.

Later, at the airport, we checked in. I decided to eat breakfast the second time. I had oatmeal and water from McDonald's. We went to our assigned gate soon after that to wait for our flight.

Meredith and I chatted. We planned to sit together. Carlos said he wants to join, too. Good. I won't have Dad bugging me about my diabetes. I don't even want him to be near me. He probably tried talking to me, but I ignored him by keep talking to Meredith.

A few hours later, it was for us to line to go in the plane. I was able to sit between Meredith and Carlos. We were Bs while Sharon and Dawn's ticket had A on it.. Dad's boarding ticket was C, so he would have to sit someone else. He might not like that idea, but that's the way it goes.

At 9:00 am, the plane took off. We landed in Iowa before noon and Tina waited for us at the airport.

"Hi, Tina," I said going to her.

"Hi. Your grandmother's working in the garden, so she asked me to pick you guys up and bring you to her house," said Tina.

"That's okay," I said. "Where's Bob?"

"He's at home. He was caught cutting school," said Tina.

"Cutting school?" I asked.

"Yes. So, he's grounded all this week," said Tina.

"Wow," I said.

"I told him no phone calls, no hanging out with you, while you're here," said Tina.

"I'm here for two weeks," I said.

"I'll let him if he's good," said Tina.

What scares me is that Bob has bipolar. He punched me last year right before I found out about his bipolar.

We got our suitcases and Tina brought us to Grandma Verna's.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem, dear," said Tina.

We went in. I spotted Grandma and took off to her.

"Hi, Grandma!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi, darling," said my grandmother while we hugged. "I'm almost done and we can go out for lunch."

"Okay. Do you mind if I pitch in?" I asked.

"You don't have to. You're my guest," said Grandma Verna.

"I don't mind," I said.

"Okay, then," said Grandma Verna.

That's what I did. I love helping her out. The rest wanted to get settled in first. We didn't care. I didn't dare tell her about me and Dad because he was out there. I'll wait until later. We completed the garden before 12:30 pm and we left to have lunch. I think Grandma Verna sensed something was wrong because I would ignore Dad every time he tried to tell me to do stuff right.

Back at Grandma's, I was in my room when she came in and said, "Did something going on with you and your father? I noticed you haven't been speaking to him."

"Yes, I didn't want to mention this earlier because he was out there. He has been after me about my diabetes lately. I do everything right, but he claims he wanted to make sure of it. I'm not sure why he's not believing me now," I explained.

"He's starting to be like that?" asked Grandma Verna as I nodded. "Since when? I thought he has been supportive in case something happens to you."

"That's what I thought, too. He was never like that before," I said. "I pray he will not spoil my vacation. I'm here to have a good time."

"I know. I'll keep an eye on that. If he continues, I'll have a talk with him," said Grandma Verna.

"Sharon used to be like that for a while over an error I made," I said.

"I remember when you told me that," said my grandmother.

"Stacey's parents were the same way to her until she managed to tell them she can take care of herself. She has been all that time," I said. "I'm not sure how to tell him to continue letting me do things my own way."

"You can add he can still help you. The way he's doing isn't helping you at all," said Grandma Verna.

"I thought about that idea if he keeps it up," I said.

"Don't wait until you're not happy about it," said Grandma Verna.

I remembered that promise I made with Dad that I would tell him if I'm unhappy about anything. When I was a child, I was in ballet and was very shy. I was so nervous that I got sick. He had no idea on how I felt until I had the guts to tell him. He was okay with it saying I didn't have to continue if I didn't want to. But what if he doesn't listen if I tried to tell him? That's what I'm worried about. I'm not very good at confronting anyone- especially a family member.

That night, I was sewing a gift for Dad- just show him I still love him no matter what, but need to give me more freedom.

"Time for dinner!" I heard my grandmother calling from the kitchen.

I put the things back in my bag and went down to eat. My blood sugar was fine. I ate fine without Dad supervising me- that's what he does, too. He never did that. He knows I'm not stupid to know what I can and can't have.

After dinner, I went back to my craft and finished it an hour later.

The next day, I tried to have Dad because I wanted to show him what I made.

"I'll see it later," said Dad.

"I guess so," I said feeling upset.

Why does he want to wait to see it later? I worked hard on that tie. It says Love on it. I took off to see Michelle and her older brothers, Michael and Luca, after letting my grandmother know. I went over to them and they were glad to see me.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Michelle.

"What a nice surprise," said Luca.

"I'm here for two weeks. I just arrived yesterday," I said.

"Sweet," said Michael.

"We're just about to head for the mall. Would you like to join us?" asked Michelle.

"Sure," I said.

"Let's go then. Mom's bringing us there," said Michael.

"Okay," I said.

That's what Ella did and said, "Have a good time, kids. Call me when you're ready to come home."

"We will," said Michelle. "Thanks."

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"Thanks, Mom," said the boys.

We went inside. I told them about my issues with my father.

"Gosh," said Michael.

"I know," I said. "I made a tie for him and wanted to show him, but he said he would see it later. I didn't make it for nothing. It says Love."

"I hope he would see it," said Michael as his siblings agreed with him.

"It bugs me," I said.

"I'm sure it does," said Michelle.

I was able to forget about my relationship issues with Dad for a while. We had lunch and saw a movie.

Later, I was on the porch when I spotted him and said, "May I show you what I made now?"

"Maybe tonight," said Dad.

"Uh, alright," I said trying not to get upset.

I told my siblings.

"What is wrong with Dad?" asked Meredith.

"I can't believe he's pulling you off like that," said Carlos.

"I know," I said.

"What's going on?" asked Dawn.

"Mary Anne has been wanting to show Dad something that she made for him," replied Meredith.

"And, I bet he'll never show up for that," added Carlos.

"Wow, if Mom did that, I'd be furious," said Dawn.

Grandma came by and said, "Do you want to go out for dinner, Mary Anne? It can be just two of us."

"Sure. I needed that," I replied.

At Friendly's, I said, "I've been wanting to show Dad that tie, but he hasn't showed up. He would find excuses by saying he'd see it later."

"Still?" asked my grandmother as I nodded.

"I'm so hurt," I said.

"I bet," said my grandmother.

"I'm afraid to have a nervous breakdown like last time," I said.

"I remember when you mentioned it," said my grandmother.

We are very close and I can count on her for anything. After we had dinner, I had a sugar-free vanilla ice cream. I can have sprinkles, cherries, and whipped cream. I only ordered whipped cream as a topping. After that, we went back to her house. I went to Dad to try again, but all he said was I can show him tomorrow.

I can't believe he's doing that to me again. I done trying. I took off to my room. I was on my bed feeling hurt.

Carlos appeared and closed the door as he said, "Dad should've showed up so that you can give him that the gift. It's not fair to you."

"I know. I give up," I said with tears starting to roll down.

"I don't blame you for that," said Carlos comforting me. "I would do the same thing if my family ever did that to me."

In the middle of the night, my blood sugar was very high. Meredith saw that.

"Are you okay?" asked Meredith.

"My blood sugar is at 300 mg/dl," I said.

"That's not good," said Meredith.

I was starting to have chest pains and had trouble breathing. Meredith got up and went to get Grandma Verna, who called 911, and came back in.

"The ambulance is coming," said Meredith. "We're not going to bother telling Dad since he was the one who caused it."

"I know," I said.

10 minutes later, EMT arrived to take me to the hospital. What bothered me the most is that Dad never came up when EMT did. He sleeps in the guest room, which is downstairs. If Kristy was here, she would be furious at him and make him come up. Sharon was the one who heard the siren and was mad that he wasn't concerned about me. Meredith went with us.

At the hospital, Grandma didn't wait too long when a doctor came in the waiting room and said, "Your granddaughter will be just fine. It was just a nervous breakdown."

"She had that twice from stress while she had relationship problems with her father," said Grandma Verna.

"She also slipped into a coma because her blood sugar was dangerously high. It could take awhile for her to wake up," the doctor continued. "You can go home to get some rest before you could see her in the morning. She should be awake by then."

On the way home, Meredith said, "I blame Dad for this."

"So do I," said Grandma Verna.

"I bet he won't even notice Mary Anne's not home. What got me mad is that he never came up to see everything's okay. I'm glad I came to you because if I did get him, he might not care to get up in a flash," added Meredith.

"You're right about that. I never noticed that until you brought it up," said Grandma Verna.

The next day, Grandma came with Sharon and my siblings without Dad knowing it. I was awake when they came to see me.

"The doctor said you had a nervous breakdown," said my grandmother.

"I knew I had that. You should've seen how high my blood sugar was. It was 300 mg/dl. By the time I got here, it was almost up to 600 mg/dl. They'll keep me here until it gets normal," I said. "I feel vacation is being spoiled because of what Dad put me through."

"I know," agreed Carlos.

"I'm sure things would get better this week, honey," said my grandmother.

"I hope so," I said.

I wasn't so sure about that even though I knew she's right.

I was hospitalized for two more days before I got released. My blood sugar was back to normal. I was lying in bed. I was told to relax for a few days. All of my siblings were wonderful. They have been helping me as if I'm their patient, which is great.

Two things that I hated about Dad now: He never came to the hospital or take care of me like he always did at home. Worst of all, he still hasn't seen the gift. That's making me upset even more. I'm thinking of ending my vacation early when I get well.

"Do you want to have soup in bed?" asked Grandma Verna.

"I'm not hungry," I replied.

"I think you should before your blood sugar goes crazy," said my grandmother.

"I know, but I don't want anything right now. Maybe later," I said.

"Okay. If you change your mind, give out a shout to me," said Grandma Verna as I giggled.

I must have been sleeping for a long time because when she came by two hours later, she noticed I was asleep. She left me like that. Later, my blood sugar started going high again, even after I ate. It happened to be from stress again.

The next day, I packed everything up. I made up my mind by going back home a week early.

"You can't leave. You needed to rest," said Grandma Verna.

"I can't take it any longer. Doesn't he realize what he's doing to me?" I asked.

"I know," said my grandmother.

"I was supposed to have a fun trip. Instead, he ruined it," I said.

Later, I didn't bother leave a note for him. I told Tina that I was leaving early in case Bob looks for me. He had just gotten off his punishment for good behavior. I came down with the luggage, slid the tie under the closed door, and left. Sharon took me to the train station. She knew why I was leaving and didn't blame me for it.

I went on the train that goes to Stoneybrook after I got the ticket. It started moving a few minutes later.

Back at Grandmother's, Carlos was looking for me and said, "Where's Mary Anne?"

"She decided to go back home because she has been upset. Sharon brought your sister there," said my grandmother.

"I believe it," said Meredith. "All because of Dad."

"That's the reason she choose to leave here," said Grandma Verna.

"I don't blame her for leaving early," added Carlos.

"From who?" A voice was heard.

They all turned.

"You're the reason. You caused our sister to have a nervous breakdown. You never came up to see if she was okay the night Grandma phoned 911," said Carlos.

"Worst of all, you blew her off," said Meredith.

"She's been wanting to give you something that she had made for you," said Dawn.

"But you never showed up. That bugged her a lot," said Carlos.

"And, since when you guide her from diabetes? What made you think to do that? You normally help her if she needs you, especially when something goes wrong. She doesn't need supervision," continued Meredith.

"That's why she choose to leave early," said Grandma Verna. "She was getting fed up with you."

Dad left the room when Sharon stopped him showing the stuff.

"This is what Mary Anne wanted to give you. She worked hard on it," said Sharon.

He continued on without taking the tie.

"Real smooth. If Mary Anne saw that, she'd be very hurt," said Carlos.

While I was on my way to Stoneybrook, I didn't regret what I was doing. It was the best thing for me to do. I was there the following day, and when I got off, Stacey stopped me while she was getting off from the other train.

"I just spent a weekend with my father. I thought you were in Iowa," said Stacey.

"I was, but it was a terrible one," I said as I told her about what happened. "As a result, I had a nervous breakdown and was hospitalized from stress when my blood sugar went very high."

"Wow. You were right to come back early," said Stacey. "Want to take a taxi with me?"

"Sure. I'll go to the Willis," I said.

"Okay," said Stacey.

That's what I did. I paid the taxi driver. I got my suitcase and went to ring the doorbell. When Kaylee answered, she was surprised to see me.

"You're early," said Kaylee.

"Who is?" A voice was heard when Kayla appeared. "I thought you were gone for two weeks."

"I came back alone," I said.

"Why don't you come in and talk about what happened?" asked Kaylee.

We went to their room. I was sobbing while I told them about it.

"How awful. Since when your father was like that? He wasn't like that when you got diabetes. It's funny because he was the one who took you to the doctor's appointment when you were dizzy," said Kayla.

"I know," I said.

"He shouldn't blew you off while you were showing him that tie," said Kaylee.

"You're right to come home early," added Kayla.

"My grandmother didn't blame me for that," I said.

"I don't either," said Kaylee.

That night, I was having dinner when D.J. kept asking me questions about me and my father that made me uncomfortable to answer.

"Enough now, D.J.," said Kayla.

"I'm losing my appetite. May I leave the table?" I asked.

"Of course, dear," replied Mrs. Willis.

I got up and went to the girls room where I'll be staying for now.

"What's wrong with her?" asked D.J.

"It's not her, it's you. She's having problems with her father. She came back alone. If she doesn't answer questions, that's her choice," said his mom. "Leave her alone."

A week later, the rest came home. Kristy came over after hearing about what happened. Dad must have knew where I was. He was furious at me for leaving early.

"Whose fault was that?" asked Kristy. "She wanted to have a good trip until you ruined."

Dad almost wanted to grounded me for what I did when Sharon said, "Why should you punish her for no reason? She did nothing wrong. You made her very unhappy because of you."

"Plus, since when you guided her through her diabetes?" asked Kristy. "PIf you want her to talk to you again, you should apologize to her."

I didn't come out from the girls room. I was with them. Dad tried to come to me, but they had the door locked. I had no desire to talk to him. I was still mad at him about everything, including not showing up so I can show him the tie. He came to knock on the door, but I didn't come to the door. The girls, who were with me, opened the door a bit.

"Go away. Mary Anne doesn't want to see you. She's very mad at you for what you did to her. You caused her for the blood sugar and a nervous breakdown," said Kaylee.

"Yeah. You also never came to our best friend. She's been trying to show you the tie she made for you," added Kayla.

"Plus, who took her to the doctor's appointment while she felt dizzy? You. And, who didn't get mad at her not noticing her insulin was brown for the first time? You," Kaylee continued.

I finally showed up and said, "You're the reason I left Iowa early. Grandma Verna was the one who cared about me and didn't like the way you treated me."

I backed up and Kaylee closed the door.

A few hours later, I suspected Dad finally realized what he did was wrong because he managed to talk to me and apologized. Somehow, I forgave him and made him promise not to treat me like that again. He did say he liked the tie. That made me feel so much better. The girls were glad to hear that.

The End


End file.
